Seducing Frail Hearts
by everything.minni
Summary: Jealousy? Seducing? Love? Anything and everything happens between our favorite Ventus and Subterra brawlers. Shun Kazami X Julie Makimoto. Romance, Drama, Humor, Angst, Poetry, Hurt, Comfort, and everything in between. Read.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hi! I know that I'm a horrible person for not uploading _Julie's Trip To Shun's World_ or _Not Needed, Not Wanted, and Certaintly Not Loved_! I've been really busy! I know you're thinking she's too busy to post the next chapter to _Julie's Trip To Shun's World_ but not too busy to type a totally new story? First of all you needed to know that _Julie's Trip To Shun's World_ is on my computer that I share with my sisters but this story and some other stories I'm going to post are on my mother's laptop and this is easier to use at night or early morning. Second of all with all the snow days I had I ended up babysitting every single day so I had no time whatsoever. Third of all I just made this story now; I started working on it at 10:00 p.m. and finished around 12:30 a.m. so it probably has a lot of spelling and grammer mistakes and is really crappy. Fourth of all it was my birthday on the tenth and I had my party the twenty-fourth so my mother and I were trying to getting everything in order for my party which ended up being so crazy! We kidnapped the guy that lives up my street. It was so funny. Fifth of all I have to do too many test and we learned how to write essays in Communication Arts class for a state test. Sixth of all I'm a tired lazy insomanic bum who is depressed. But thank you to everyone that reviewed on _Julie's Trip To Shun's World_! I will update, I just don't know when! I'll shut-up now.

**DISCLAIMER:** Again I really would be the worst updater if I owned Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Bakugan New Vestroia!

* * *

**Seducing Frail Hearts**

By: xXxSora-chanxXx

"Shun! You like totally shouldn't have like done that!" The indigo-eyed tanned beauty bellowed at the young sleek man who was sipping a cup of green teen in fine China.

Pulling the delicate cup away from his light pink lips he muttered, "Hhhmm. What, Julie?" He turned to give the Australian girl an arched brow face; she was now riled at that face that she hated and loved at the same time.

She jumped from her spot-next to him-and jumped in front of his questioning face. She glared at him and rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing on Earth and New Vestroia. "Duh! You _seduced_ poor Barren! How could you?!" Julie Makimoto shrieked in her high, deafening soprano voice.

Now it was the Japanese boy's turn to roll his eyes at the crazy girl in front of him before nonchalantly saying, "Julie I did _not_ seduce Barren. Why would I?" He honestly could and would never understand this insane teenager.

Her head was hung low-as if she were bowing-and her hands, with perfectly manicured nails, were balled into tight fists that allowed even her blue veins to be revealed. Perfectly done silver long hair stared at him as the owner released a tear or two. "B-Because what if y-you don't l-l-love me a-anymore!" She choked out pathetically and honestly speaking-again-he resisted the strong urge to roll his golden amber eyes at her sudden change in moods.

"_Women"_, he thought as he mentally rolled his eyes. He looked at her and was met with big doe-like eyes staring back at him desperately as if clinging to his every word and action-over analyzing.

"_Pathetic",_ he thought again as he saw her inching closer to his face with a very stupid-to him-look on her face.

"Say something Shun! Say something!", she whispered hurriedly and depressed an enormous change from her bubbly loud voice.

"Why on Earth would I try and seduce someone who probably isn't even five yet? Why would you even think of something like that, Julie?" Shun questioned the girl who just kept staring at him-too close for his comfort. He could smell her labored breath and lip gloss-bubble gum.

"Because I don't want you to leave me!" She all but exploded in his impassive face. Twitching was seen under his left eye as he tried oh so hard not to roll his eyes at this-this-this _girl_!

He brought the fine China to his lips and took a sip of the very sour green tea as he thought, _"Clingy."_

A few minutes passed and he hadn't said anything to the worried-sick-out-of-her-mind girl. She grabbed a hold of his right arm quickly and he twitched in return and tried even harder not to smack her tight grip off his arms. "_Shun!!_" She wailed so desperately.

He pulled his arm out of her grip as soon as she wailed. He now he rolled his eyes and allowed a small frown to adore his pale pink lips. Indigo met a strong golden-amber as the golden-amber whispered strongly, "How do you think _I_ feel when it comes to Billy?" That question was all it took to shake the girl's resolve.

A sigh escaped his lips and he sipped some more green tea. He didn't feel guilty at all for pulling the "_Billy Card_" on Julie like that because quite frankly she was so worried about him not leaving her that she hadn't realized that she was the one showing signs of leaving him. He was so insecure with this relationship that he was convinced that she was probably cheating on him with Ace or Barron and he wouldn't be surprised-hurt yes but surprised no.

"_Murderous"_, he couldn't help but think about the girl who was thinking next to him. Yes, this relationship was very murderous to his health; she was murderous to his health.

She fell to her knees and ended up sitting on her legs as she stared at the boy-no man in front of her. "I don't love Billy. I love you and only you, Shun", she whispered softly as she stared at him with misty eyes. Shun couldn't help but roll his eyes at the statement at hand.

"Julie, how many times have you said that to someone else? How do I know a week from now that you won't be saying the exact same thing to Ace?" Shun questioned accusingly to his secret lover-Julie Makimoto.

Julie stared at the ground a little longer. They were in one of Marucho's many patios. The sun was setting over the horizon and soon it would be nighttime-they would go and eat with everyone else and make up some excuse about where they were and ignore each other again until they met in secret again. She didn't even remember when this secret relationship had started but she did know that she loved Shun-she loved him so much that it hurt her when he didn't believe or trust her and that was all the time. Today she had been picking flowers from Marucho's garden and asked where Barron, Barren, and he had been. She bugged him to the point that he ended up telling her the whole story with Volt and everything. She had felt jealous that a little Vestroian girl had been able to give a kiss to Shun and make him smile; she was so jealous because she couldn't even do that!

"Because I cry for you all the time", she started. She looked down as she felt his gaze glaring at her.

"You cried for Billy when you found out he was working for Masquerade," he pointed out harshly. He didn't know why he put up with this relationship. It was too much for him to bear because Julie was such a contrast from him that he constantly got annoyed by it.

"_Why?"_ He thought. Why? Why did he let this _freak_ make him feel so insecure about himself? Why did he allow himself to be pushed over by this _princess_? Why did he allow his _annoyance_ to fill his thoughts constantly? Why? He still had yet to find the three word answer.

"I cried because I thought I was losing a best friend-a brother. It's like with your mother." She answered softly; tears rolled down her natural face.

He just stared at her then bobbed his head once; she started again. "Because I want to see you smile. Because I try to make you smile. Because I want to see you happy. Because I try to make you happy. Because I love to hug you. Because I try to make you accept my hugs. Because I love your laugh even if I've only heard it once-I'm addicted. Because I really want to hear you like laugh. And because you are my hero! You lost your mother and yet you live-I would die! You are such like a great brawler that I'm jealous and proud of you at the same time! Because I love you!" Julie whispered with a faint smile on her lips.

Shun just kept staring impassively at her because he was over whelmed with _feelings_. "Where are you going?" He asked suddenly when he saw her get up and turn around.

Walking away from him she said sadly, "Away from you because you don't love me. Because you don't like believe me and I like understand that because you've seen me like so many guys so you must think I'm some like boy crazed girl. I'm sorry Shun for like wasting your like time."

He knew that he was getting fooled into Julie's fantasy world and he liked it because he liked her no matter how strange it was. "Julie", he muttered; that's when he lost the fight just like every other time.

She turned around, with a big fat smile on her beautiful face, and ran into his arms which were, thank God, cup free. She hugged him like there was so tomorrow.

"_Moody."_ He thought wearily as she squeezed him in the thing called a _hug._

"_Psychotic",_ he concluded as a pair of indigo-gray eyes stared up at him with a _psychotic_ twinkle in them.

"_But that's why…", _he started to think.

"I love you Shun," Julie said so genuine and smoothly that he realized that maybe he would live in Julie's fantasy world forever.

"_I love you, Julie_," he decided. He then gave the girl clinging to his chest a small smile as he wrapped his muscular arms around her curvy figure.

"I love you too, Julie", he said for the first time since the affair started-since their love began.

She looked up at him with huge eyes for five seconds and for does five seconds he felt like he was going to die. She then just gave him a huge superstar smile which he returned as his smile left the moment he realized why everything in his life revolved around Julie.

Pale pink met pinkish-brown ;pale met tanned ;pessimisms met optimism ;ventus met subterra; their lips connected in a sweet osculation as the stars shone brightly overhead to guide them through their newly founded love.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **How did you like it? I actually really liked this because it's kind of based of of Episode 37: Samurai Showdown and Episode 38 of Bakugan New Vestroia. I thought when Shun smiled at cute little Barren that it should have been illegal because it was so darn hot and she was blushing so I think he seduced her! I love Shun. Also this is one of the shortest stories I have ever written because whithout these Author's Notes or title, name, or "The End", this story is 1,555 words! Two pages on a Word Document. Please review! Bye! Goodnight! ^.^


End file.
